Counteraction
They say the Cove of a Thousand Reflections is a warm and gentle place- thats not how I felt it. When I swam the cove it was like falling into ice. The cold shocked me too my core, freezing my veins and coving my heart in a sheet of ice. It was so cold I didn't move, I didn't try to swim up. I just floated in an endless expanse of frozen death. Then I opened my eyes. I swam for the surface, trying to shake the numbness from my paws. I pulled myself onto the beach, relieved to be away from the bitter cold water. I thought the ice would melt... It never did. I just laid there, watching the sun set on the jungle trees, feeling the cold get more more powerful. Then suddenly, a burning feeling came from my ear. I hissed in pain, it was such a strong feeling my eyes were blinding with white. I pushed myself to the water and looked at my reflection. A bright orange mark had appeared on my ear. It glowed and flickered like fire. My cyan eyes stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. I am a marked. When I finally returned to my clan, soft murmurs clung to my pelt like fleas. I just wanted to run, get away from the curious eyes of my clan-mates. This was torture. I was starting to get used to the constant cold in my veins but it was still painful. I was always shivering and a small sheen of ice covered my haunches. The clan may have gotten used to my mark but I ,sure as EverClan, wasn't. I soon discovered that with the mark, I could feel no fire, I couldn't feel the pain of singed fur or claws. It was teasing really. The only time I wasn't cold was when I was sitting in flames- which is the forest's worts enemy. Eventually the talk about my mark died down, and cats soon realized that touching me was like swimming through snow. There was a two-tail length distance from my nest to anyone's in fear of touching my bitter cold fur. If I stood up everyone distanced themselves from me. I had no friends. The only way to please myself was to wake before the clan and watch the sun rise over the trees and feel it's golden light almost thaw my heart. Almost. I wish there was someone who understood what it was like to have no one. To understand the constant pain of the intense cold. And that was when I glimpsed the most beautiful eyes I had seen. ---- I had been marked since birth. No one knew the pain I was in constantly. My fur just burned. My pelt felt like it was on fire, constantly, every day. Some whispered that they saw smoke coming off my fur once. As soon as I became a warrior I flew to the top of the sharp-peaks. Every day, all of my free time. I spent in the cold windy mountain peaks. Category:Fanfictions Category:NightStrike's Category:Seastorm's STuff Category:Stories